Coffee
by miakaweasley
Summary: This is my first story on ff.net, and it's a M/S! It's about four other agents who work at the FBI discussing Mulder and Scully and their "relationship." Please r/r, and be nice, this is my first fic!


A/N- This is my first story EVER on ff.net, or otherwise. Please be nice, no brutality. I'm a very fragile person. j/k. I'm a major Mulder/Scully shipper, and this will get better, I swear! It's just four agents talking about their relationship and them, in general. Please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer- Chris Carter owns Mulder, Scully, The X-Files, etc. Kelly, Jo, Jake and Earl are ALL MINE! (Hehe, I'll sue ya if you take them! j/k) Enjoy!  
  
Kelly and Joana sat across from each other in their usual booth at Charlies, a small coffee house located across the street from the J. Edgar Hoover building. Kelly Wilkes was a tall brunette who had been working as research secretary for the bureau for nearly five years. She was extremely attractive and often reduced men to babbling idiots when they first met her. Joana had been working for the FBI for about six years. She was a petite blond who was rather shy. She and Kelly had become fast friends and had been meeting at Charlies on their coffee breaks for several years now.  
They had just received their lattes and were beginning to become engrossed in conversation when a voice from behind Kelly surprised them.  
"Hello beautiful, Hey Jo." An average looking brunette man said as he slid into the booth next to Kelley.  
"Gosh Jake you scared me" replied Kelley, Jo rolled eyes.  
Jake was also a bureau employ and had been joining them for about two years now. He had just settled in and placed his order when they were joined by their fourth companion, Earl. Earl had worked for the FBI for nearly seven years. Kelly ,Jo, and Jake were the only friends he had made during his years as a lab technicians. He was a short portly man with glasses that magnified his already enormous eyes.  
"Hey guys." he said much too cheerfully as he plopped down into the booth forcing Jo to squish closer to the wall.  
"So what have you lovely ladies been up to this morning" said Jake.  
"Not a whole lot, just being worked like a dog a forced to run messages all over the building for a boss who has no appreciation of my true talent." Mumbled Joana bitterly.  
Earl burst into a fit of laughter until realized everyone else was silent and that Jo hadn't been kidding.  
"Ohh, I bumped into Agent Mulder this morning." Said Kelly as she played with her hair and started to get an almost dreamy expression on her face.  
"Really, so?"Jo said perking up at a chance to get the latest gossip and a chance to give her friend a hard time.  
At that second their attention was drawn to the entrance by the jingle of the little bells above the door and Agent Mulder walked in looking a bit distracted.  
Jake glanced up and joked "Speak of the devil"  
"Hey" Kelly said as she adjusted in her seat to get a better view of the counter where agent Mulder was placing his order.  
"Look Kelley, if you like him…"started Jo  
"Which I still don't understand," muttered Jake  
"Yeah I mean, he is even weirder than me" interjected Earl  
"As I was saying, if you like him so much why not just ask him out?"  
"Well, I don't know" said Kelly  
"You're not going to know until you ask" shrugged Joana  
"Oh what the hell?" Kelly got up straightened her skirt and her hair and made her way towards the counter. Mulder had just received his two tall coffees and and was just removing his wallet to pay the cashier. Kelly walked up behind him and cleared her throat to get his attention. Mulder, whose mind was obviously somewhere else, didn't hear her, he finished paying, turned and almost plowed over Kelly.  
"Agent Mulder, I'm…"  
" Sorry" Mulder mumbled as he continued undaunted towards the door.  
Kelly stood shocked for a moment at her inability to even get his attention. She returned sulkily to her seat  
"Well that went well." teased Jake  
Kelly rolled her eyes .  
"I guess the rumors are true." Jo thought aloud.  
"What rumors?" asked Kelly  
"Oh you know all that stuff about Spooky and Scully." Jo continued.  
"I always hear all that stuff, but I heard that they had never even kissed"  
"You're kidding" Jake replied indignantly "That's a shame"  
"What? Why?" Kelly asked  
"Kelly even if you like the guy you gotta admit they'd make the perfect couple"  
"Yeah they would be pretty cute together" agreed Earl.  
  
  
A/N- The end of part one sorry I know this is a random place to end but it is 2 AM and I really need some sleep.(I promise Scully will eventually be in this) Please r/r, and no flames, this is my first attempt on ff.net. Thanks for reading, now REVIEW!  
  



End file.
